Reverse The Hands Of Time
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The UK Tour was supposed to be a time to unwind and let their stress go... but when things start to spiral and secrets emerge, what will happen next?


_**A/N: Sachael and her family (Sachael in flashbacks only), Dianne and her family, Immy, Andre, Molly, Sandy, Aestrid and Ty and his gang are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_**November 4th 2015…**_

_Seth was trying to stand back up, wanting to finish the match… but then he felt a hand on his right shoulder, recognising Ella + Mila's La Vie En Rose on her nails and shoved it away._

"_Let them help you to the back, you just blew out your damn knee!" Amanda responded._

"_Screw you! You've caused bad things to happen to me since I've known you, I wish I never knew you!" Seth seethed, which had Amanda in disbelief._

"_You don't mean that… no matter how angry you ever get, you don't mean it." Amanda replied before she felt a hand on her right shoulder._

"_We'll take it from here." Dr. Amann responded._

_Amanda left, Dr. Amann turning to Seth._

"_Kiddo was just trying to help. You didn't need to be rude." Dr. Amann replied._

"_Kiddo may exist to you but that woman is just a heartless bitch!" Seth responded._

_When Finn found her, Amanda was on a crate… and Finn walked over, resting his right hand on her left shoulder._

_Amanda opened her eyes, taking out her earbuds and closing out IHeartRadio before she sat up._

"_Do I always cause bad things to happen, am I a bad person?" Amanda asked, Finn realising that Seth had lashed out at her… and he sat down, pulling Amanda onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her before rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

"_You ran out there to try to help him despite everything. You're not bad, Darlin'." Finn replied as they looked at each other._

_She was starting to doubt herself and he knew that what Seth had said was stuck in her mind…_

**Present time**_**, November 5th 2015…**_

Hardly anyone was sleeping despite it being 5 in the morning… and she finally felt brave enough to stand up from her seat.

Amanda put the blanket over Finn and kissed him on his forehead before she headed down the hallway, her LG V10, charger and rose gold earbuds in her coat pocket.

She reached Seth's hospital room and opened the door before she walked in, hoping her snow boots didn't make any noise and closed the door.

Seth was still out from the anesthetic as Amanda walked over.

"An injury that severe… maybe we both have had bad luck lately but it's not from being around each other from the start 5 years ago. I know that much about the current state of our friendship, Seth. I also know this, no one person brings bad luck to another… you and I have been in this industry far too long to ignore that accidents happen. Injuries happen… and I hope that the time away helps you clear your mind. Because you need it, whether you want to admit that or not." Amanda replied.

Seth was still out… and feeling like he hadn't heard her, Amanda turned around and headed to the door.

But as her right hand gripped the door handle, he spoke.

"No one person is bad luck… yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Amanda turned around and walked back over to him, sitting down and crossing her right leg over her left one as Seth open his eyes fully.

"Gonna be like that, huh? Right… get comfortable, it's time that I let you in on a part of my past since you've wanted to know more about me. About three days ago, it marked 11 years to the day that me and someone who had been like a sister to me were walking home from school. Some idiot who had no business behind a steering wheel crashed right into us and ran off. Sachael was just 16 years old… she had so much more to live for and it was all cruelly snatched away. There are days I wish that car had hit me first, not her. In a way, I felt like I was bad luck to her and her brother too. Because I had gotten stuck there at the school and put in detention for some prank I didn't even pull, she waited there for me. She, George and Immy were the only ones who believed that I was wrongly accused but she told them to go on home and that she would wait for me… she and I just wanted nothing more to go on to our respective homes, sit in front of the fireplaces and forget that the whole damn day happened. So there… I hope you understand me a little bit better." Amanda explained before she stood up and left the room.

She ended up in an empty patient room and looked out at the snowy night… and grabbed the pillow, pressing it into her face and letting out a scream.

Finn opened his eyes immediately and turned to a half asleep Dianne and Enzo.

"Stay here in case she comes back here before I do." Finn responded before he stood up and headed down the hallway, glancing into the rooms… and stopping when he found Amanda.

Finn opened the door and walked into the room, Amanda looking up after setting the pillow aside… through the moonlight fluttered in through the window, he saw that her face was red with anger.

Finn closed the door and walked over, pulling Amanda into his arms and the two embracing each other.

"I thought that… giving Seth a little insight into one of the most traumatic experiences in my life would've helped him understand better. Instead… he just went quiet." Amanda explained once they looked at each other, Finn kissing her on the top of her head as his hands rested on her back.

"And it got you so mad that you felt the need to scream." Finn responded.

"Hurt like hell to do that but better than wrapping my hands around his throat and strangling him or throwing beer bottles at him." Amanda replied.

"That last part was to get him to stop trying to punch you again, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"He needs to keep his fists to himself." Amanda replied before they left the room, Finn grabbing a cup of coffee for himself once they were in the cafeteria and decaf tea for Amanda.

She was asleep as he drove to the Ashling Hotel… and Finn knew that they both needed sleep.

But he felt that she needed it a little more than he did at the moment.


End file.
